


Just As It Should Be

by xiaodan0911



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Porn with Feelings, Resolution, Understanding, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaodan0911/pseuds/xiaodan0911
Summary: Something felt off about Nathalie's touch. What felt off was that... It felt right.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Just As It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that, I'm actually in ao3 with my Gabenath crap that I luv so much. This one's quick but enjoy!

Gabriel's fingers drummed vigorously against his desk as he watched Nathalie entertaining Adrien and his girlfriend, Marinette. They were working on a school research in the atelier and Nathalie, being the expert on the specific field they were working with, aided in said project. They were kind enough to suggest that they could leave and just stay in other rooms so as to not disturb him but the man assured that it was alright. Still, the two teens noticed the steady pattern in his fingers' rhythm as they listened to Nathalie speak. The moment Gabriel's fingers halted, his eyes wandered towards Nathalie's direction, a smile gracing his lips. Adrien and Marinette couldn't help but throw a knowing glance at each other. 

"So, did you understand? There are some pointers I can further relay to you as regards to this study," Nathalie looked up from her tablet and watched as the two collected their things.

"Thank you, Nathalie. You helping us means a lot."

"He's right. We'll see you both around. Goodbye Nathalie, see you Mr. Agreste!" Marinette immediately dragged Adrien out of the room.

Said woman smiled as the atelier doors closed. As silence filled the room once more, Nathalie stood, tablet in hand, and walked towards Gabriel.

"Sir," she spoke, breaking him out of his distant reverie. "It's been a while since Hawkmoth took on another victim. Are you sure there aren't any more people with heavy negative emotions for you to prey upon?"

_In all honesty, there are a lot of them bothering me. Especially that Lila Rossi's constant want for revenge._

"I'm afraid so," he lied. "I'm running short of pawns."

He got up and walked around his desk to stand in front of her. She offered a sympathetic frown which made Gabriel's heart drop. She put down her tablet atop his table and slowly, wrapped her arms around his torso. He stiffened for a moment, realizing that something felt off by the way she was hugging him. He was accustomed to her gestures, it's true, and he was aware of their comforting touches in the past. However, something about today just felt... _off_.

Instantly, he hugged back tightly, shutting his eyes and burying his face on her hair— desperate for her touch. As a response, she hugged back with equal force, resting the side of her face on his chest.

"Sir, I promise. We will succeed. You will have Emilie back and Adrien and yourself will be happy," she whispered.

"How about you?"

"I'll be here."

He pulled away, his eyes piercing hers as he held her shoulders.

"I meant, _how_ would _you_ feel?"

" _Me_ , sir?"

" _You_ , Nathalie."

"Does it matter?" she raised a brow and placed a hand on his arm. "Isn't it enough that you'll finally be happy in the future?"

"Isn't it enough? What we have now?"

What he said caught them both off-guard. Nathalie blinked at the silence and caressed the man's cheek. He leaned into her touch, shutting his eyes once more as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Gabriel," he opened his eyes without withdrawing from the palm on his cheek. "What are you implying?"

"I quit, Nathalie."

Her hands drew back, much to Gabriel's chagrin, as if she had touched fire. His arms prevented her from leaving his grasp as she looked at him with immense disbelief.

"Are you sure?" she breathed out. 

Her eyes were hopeful for a sec before regaining their usual unaffected state. "...sir," she quickly added, reminding herself of her place.

"You heard me," he pulled her closer.

"You said that last time," she reminded him, knitting her brows at the memory.

He sighed.

"I can't risk losing you too, you know. And Adrien... Adrien has been evidently moving on and Marinette has been there for him whenever he needs comfort. So are you. You've been more of a parent to him than I am."

She smiled, hugging him once more. 

"I hope you do change for the better, sir. I'll be here every step of the way."

He smiled as well as he tightened his grip around her waist. 

"You always have been, Nathalie. Where would I be without you?"

They stayed in each other's embrace longer, unaware that two teens decided to take a peek.

"See? I knew they sought comfort in each other," Adrien told Marinette as they walked to the lobby.

"Obviously, Adrien," she rolled her eyes playfully and stuck a tongue out at him. " _Buuutttt_ , knowing **_your_** father, he might consider it as just another platonic act. Just like you before, I was _**just a friend**_ ," she recalled earning a laugh out of him.

"Yeah, yeah, I admit that I somehow inherited his obliviousness," he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose.

"What do you suppose we should do, m'lady?"

"Well, dear kitty, there's a time for everything. Similar to how there was finally a time for us to be with each other."

"So _**more**_ waiting?" he groaned and buried his face on her head.

"Patience, Adrien. Patience."

* * *

Nightfall came just as quick as the last light of the afternoon faded in the horizon. He had dinner with his son and Marinette. Nathalie even finally acquiesced and joined as well at their request. Dinner with the ones you love was actually splendid once worry and obligation were eradicated for a while. It was over too soon for his liking and the two teens already left for their sleepover at Nino's. The bodyguard already went home for the night and Nathalie had retired to the room provided for her in the mansion while he was in the atelier sipping his wine.

_Nathalie_.

His precious, wonderful, ever loyal Nathalie Sancoeur.

He _**adored**_ her.

_**Treasured**_ her.

_**Admired**_ her for sticking til the end.

But she was like a _well_ — so deep you can barely feel how she feels. Her emotions were bound by chains that hindered her from expressing herself— demeanor so stoic that you can't even see a speck of emotion lingering for too long. The only ones he saw were those that comforted him during battles and assured him during defeat. Sometimes, the fear of his wrath. She was like a new learned language. You'd think you understood her correctly but unfortunately, there's much to her than the shallow conclusions you come up about her. He was unsure about her.

He was unsure about... himself.

But, then again, he was sure this time.

What felt off earlier... He now understood as he downed more and more of his wine. That was what he needed right now to give him courage. He made up his mind to tell her everything that has been bundling up in his chest this very night. The weight of his actions from before, especially when what he did injured her in more ways than one, came crashing down on him, crushing him in the certainty that longed to make itself known to his oblivious frame. She was only a few doors away and his bottle was finished. Surely that was enough to boost his confidence, right?

* * *

Now he stood in front of her bedroom, his eyes determined.

"Nathalie," he called out as he knocked on the door. "It's me, Gabriel."

He heard footsteps instantaneously running towards his direction from inside and soon the door opened revealing Nathalie in the pajamas he had tailored for her. Her hair was still in her bun and he could see that she was still working even after her shift.

"Mr. Agreste? Did you need anything?"

He merely sighed as he replied, "May I come in?"

Nathalie's eyes widened for a second before stepping out of the way to grant him entry. The room was dark, Gabriel noticed. He watched as Nathalie scurry off to clean the place of the things that scattered on the floor. There wasn't much to clean really because Nathalie preferred her place as tidy as she presents herself. His eyes glanced towards her laptop with a familiar name catching his attention.

"Mr. François has been contacting you, Nathalie?" There was a pang of jealousy in his tone that said woman was not aware of.

She immediately rushed to her bed where her laptop was and checked what he had meant. She groaned to herself and closed his chat bubble.

"Yes, he has been, sir. Ever since that one fashion show where we met him."

He huffed in frustration. "And why is he messaging you directly? We have no business with him."

Nathalie lowered her head, "He's taking a liking on me, I'm afraid. I constantly ignore his messages though but he seems to be unwilling to give me up."

Gabriel clicked his tongue in annoyance and grabbed ahold of her laptop as he sat on her bed.

"May I?" 

Nathalie, bewildered, only nodded her head. Gabriel on the other hand, opened his personal account and messaged said person. The harsh way he typed made Nathalie grip her hands behind her back as she avoided his gaze. When he spoke, she stiffened.

"You should be alright now, Nathalie. It'd do you good to block or report his account. You understand?"

"U-uh. Yes, Mr. Agreste."

He placed her laptop aside and offered her his hand. Nathalie, despite being perplexed, took it. When their fingers intertwined, Gabriel pulled her down on the bed and hovered above her, pinning her down beneath him. Nathalie's eyes opened in surprise as she came to her senses once more, a bright blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Mr. Agreste—"

"I love you, Nathalie."

Nathalie's breathing hitched at the confession and felt her heart picking up its pace. But at this closer proximity, she could smell the source of this sudden bold move. In an instant, her hope was shattered.

"Sir. You're drunk," she pointed out, eyes looking away.

He held her by the chin and directed her gaze, locking it with his own.

" **You're** the reason why I'm drunk, _Nathalie_. And you still haven't taken responsibility for your act of theft!"

"Sir? _Theft_? What could I have possibly stolen from—" she stopped short when Gabriel placed her hand on his chest, right above his heart.

She pressed her lips in a line as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She should be saying something...

But all words died down before they were even formed.

"Sir, why were you drinking again?" was all she could manage.

"I wanted to tell you but I had my doubts. I wanted to tell you what I had been feeling and all that wine gave me enough strength to face you. It was you that I had all along but I could never read you like a book. You're a mystery to me, Nathalie. A mystery that I want to discover. I want you for my own and my own only."

Nathalie's lips parted at his revelation as something inside her... broke.

Instantly, Gabriel's miraculous buzzed as a mixture of emotions came swirling in. Everything felt heavy and he had to dig down through the different layers to be able to find his desired answer. And it was there.

He finally knew.

"You do feel it," he whispered as tears strayed down his cheeks.

"Feel what?" She whispered back languidly as tears fell down her eyes as well.

"You _do_ love me."

The only confirmation he needed was her smile. He dove down to connect his lips with hers. She stiffened for a moment before finding the strength to reciprocate and soon, her hands gripped the back of his head as she let her tongue get dominated by his'. They pulled away shortly, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"I loved you, sir. I still do and I always will."

" _Gabriel_ ," he corrected. "Discard that formality. I need _you_. Not just as my employee. But as my **_love_**."

"I would love that, Gabriel."

His clothes were nothing but a nuisance to him and it was a miracle when they finally did come off. He immediately lowered himself to Nathalie's level and took out her pins.

"You are perfect in my eyes, Nathalie. As you should be."

"Gabriel..." she moaned as he gripped her hair, trailing kisses down her cleavage revealed by the V of the clothing she wore. He went back to her neck and let his tongue taste her soft skin. He pulled away, letting her stand as he pinned her on the wall. His eyes never left hers even as he unbuttoned her top. Her breathing halted for a bit when the cold wind made contact with her bare skin. She had been stripped of all of her clothing— every last piece with only her glasses yet to be taken off. She stood there, exposed, her cheeks heavily tinted with her blush as Gabriel inspected her.

"Perfect," he said as he licked the roundness of her breasts, finally settling on one nipple as Nathalie bit her lower lip so as to silence herself. But, by the way Gabriel's lips harmonized with his tongue, she couldn't help but scream in ecstacy as he switched from one nipple to the other. 

"Enjoying, my queen?"

"Gabriel..." she moaned as he fell to his knees, gripping her hips.

" _Nathalie_..." 

He slung one of her legs over his shoulder as his thumb rubbed circles on her bundle of sensitive nerves. As his thumbed worked up and down her slit, he turned his head to kiss the inside of her thigh. He could already tell that her legs were beginning to feel weak which made him smirk. He replaced his thumb with his mouth and tongue as he let his fingers enter her soaking core. Her hips met his thrusts and her hands pushed his head more and more onto her. She couldn't help the screams that she emitted which only served as fuel to Gabriel's goals. He pulled his fingers out of her and withdrew his lips which earned a frustrated whine. He stood up and easily carried her back to the bed, pinning her wrists down above her head with one hand while the other stroked his length.

"Nathalie... Do you want me to?—"

"Yes! Yes please!"

"Well, wouldn't want to defy a queen's decree," he teased. 

He marveled at how beautiful she looked in this state. Then again, Nathalie always looked beautiful. It just needed a little push from love to admit that.

Once his member was completely sheathed, his pace started picking up as he glanced down beneath him. She breathed heavily as her breasts bounced with each movement and her eyes were shut tight. _**Oh god**_ what was Nathalie doing to him that drove him insane? She was so perfect. So wonderful. So amazing in a lot of ways. He felt stupid for not being able to provide as much love as she needed. She needed love and she deserved it.

"G-Gabriel I'm going to—"

"Right behind you, Nathalie!"

His thrusts had become more urgent as he caressed her face. He felt the clenching of her walls and with a few more thrusts, he released his pleasure inside of her as she came with him. They stayed in that position for a while before finally crashing on the bed together. 

They hugged each other close, the covers melting away their worries and regrets.

"I love you, Gabriel," she whispered.

Said man faced her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Then marry me, Nathalie."

"Sir?"

"I want you to marry me. Be with me. Be my wife— my queen. My everything!"

Tears rolled down her eyes as she processed everything he had just said.

"A-are you sure that you are not speaking out of being drunk?"

"You know that one bottle never affects me too much, Nathalie. My mind is as made up and clear as day."

She smiled, snuggling close.

"Give it time Gabriel. But you know I'd always choose you. I would do anything for you."

"I love you, Nathalie. And everything will be perfect again. Just as it should be."


End file.
